


Captured Memories

by TorynShadowmist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorynShadowmist/pseuds/TorynShadowmist
Summary: Another series of snippets! All written at random, but they can kinda be thrown together as a loose story, so. Here we go~





	Captured Memories

Things have been difficult the last few years. Despite trying your best, no one seemed to really want you around, all because of your gifts. You had tried so much to make them understand, but. Well, you could fix this. You know you can fix this if you jump. So you do.

You can feel wind whipping your body, a smooth caress, a harsh blow. The sunlight heats your back, arms flung to the sky. Your body is pointed toward the coming dirt and stone, feet aimed at the distant peak you flung yourself from. 

Your screams are lashed in your chest, blood pumping adrenaline, thunder in your veins. Just before you touch the ground, you twist and change. Feathers erupt from your body, arms turning to wings, those screams and shouts ripping from your lungs in a falcon's cry, joy and freedom the partners of your beating heart.


End file.
